Barney
"I'm Barney, you're in my area. This is MY lawn, MY yard." -Barney to Nick, Ghetto, and Shark, after he arrives at the cabin. Overview Barney was a major character and a recurring character in seasons 4 and 5 of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead ''Roleplay, respectively. In addition, he was a major character and the deuteragonist in SkyDoesMinecraft's spinoff series. He was known to be reckless and fearless, but also coarse, and didn't show much care towards the other survivors. Personality Barney is a generally sarcastic person as shown when he first appears. He is also somewhat of an odd personality and can be anywhere from serious, to worrying, to morbid depending on the situation. Season 4 In "Good Guy or Bad" Barney appears at the group's current house they are staying in. They handcuff him but quickly take them off when Barney appears to be a nice person, he also told them they were at his place but had lost Goat aka Sky. He then joins them for a while. In "Into The Mines" Barney helps Nick and the others go into a mine that would be valuable for them that had much supplies. In "Moving On....." Barney has decided to go and look for Goat once more and Jess has decided to come with him and the two depart the group. Sky's Spin-Off Series/Season 5 EP 4 Barney is a protagonist of Sky's spinoff series. He is first seen in the episode "HELP" and they hear a voice calling for help. Barney and Jess kill the walkers outside a house and Barney reunites with Sky. They find a bunker below the house with weapons. Later, Barney and Sky catch up and eventually decide to head out. In the episode "Road To Heyworth" the small group finds a horde of walkers while trying to find Nick's group in the road and eventually take shelter in a tent where they find flyers to Heyworth a place is supposed sanctuary. In the episode "Ambushed" the group finds their way to Heyworth and call out for Nick and his group. While searching the city Sky thinks he sees someone but Barney blows it off. Eventually he sees the man and the three confront him. The man who is Red tells them about his ploy of sending flyers to people in order to bring in food, the episode ends with Red's men surrounding the three. In the episode "Locked Up" they try to make a break for it but Jess gets shot in the leg and Red knocks out Sky and Barney. Sky wakes up in a cell with Barney across from him and they manage to steal the keys from a guard. They make their way out and find the exit but are forced to retreat back into their cells. In "Cannibals" Sky and Barney look throughout the building and try to find weapons but in the process find out that Red and his men are cannibals. Barney eventually finds a gun and Sky gets a knife and hear Jess. Sky and Barney finds her with a cannibal about to kill her, and Sky engages the cannibal in a fight where they both lose their weapons and when the cannibal is about to kill Sky, Barney shoots him triggering the alarm. The next episode "Escape Heyworth" Barney and the group manage to escape Heyworth. In the episode "A Chance Encounter" they search for something to heal Jess's leg and eventually find a doctor in a hospital Doctor Ross Who helps fix up her leg who met Nick and his group who were heading for Washington D.C. Since Ross made Formula X for Ghetto, a formula that halts a walker infection he comes with them to deliver a new batch. In "Where It All Began..." they find a house which appears to be where the infection began (It is implied that it was probably Ross's lab after he left the CDC). In the episode "Searching Wahington D.C..." Sky and his group search through the city looking for the remainder of Nick's group (Nick, Ghetto, AK, and Shark). They search places such as the Washington Memorial and as the episode closes start to look through the White House. In "Losing A Friend..." The four enter the White House and decide to split up into Sky and Jess, and Barney and Ross to search for Nick's group. Barney and Ross finds nothing and Ross injects him with the Zaxen virus. Everyone realizing what Ross might do through Doctor Jin, they start to look for Barney who has became a walker due to the syringe Ross had used on him. As Barney as a walker approaches groaning "Goat" the group AK and Shark urge Sky to shoot him. Sky horrified, and heart broken shoots Barney as he comes close. Season 9 Return In "Ross's Revenge" Barney appears briefly at the end of the episode as a walker at the CDC for unknown reasons. Appearences Season 4 * "Gas Station Run" (No lines) * "Good Guy or Bad?" * "Into The Mines" * "Moving On..." Sky's SpinOff Series * "HELP!" * "Road to Heyworth" * "Ambushed" * "Locked Up" * "Cannibals" * "Escape Heyworth" * "A Chance Encounter" * "Where It All Began..." * "Searching Washington DC..." * "Losing a Friend..." Season 5 * "Familiar Faces" Season 9 * "Ross's Revenge" (Reanimated) Season 10 * "Barney's Return" (Reanimated) Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Reanimated Category:Recurring